


Don't leave me

by LucianKings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, It's bad, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, angsty, hhhhhhhhhHAAA, idfk, idk - Freeform, okbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianKings/pseuds/LucianKings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama is having a really bad day and taking it out on Hinata. Shoyo is pissed so he takes revenge by calling for a toss then letting it drop. It's only when he sees Tobio's face does he realize that he really, really fucked up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moeblobmegane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeblobmegane/gifts).



> I wrote this because a friend (*cough* Hoxuma *cough*) told me about this prompt on tumblr so ye I suck at writing stuff btw don't read this it's bAD Also I don't fucking know how texts work I don't have a phone and I don't text so I am bullshitting that part also what the fuck are titles?

Based off of [this ](http://moeblobmegane.tumblr.com/post/121107808638/i-read-this-prompt-somewhere-and-i-want-to-share)post

\---

"Kageyama! Stop being an ass!" Hinata shouted at him. "Tch." The taller male continued walking, he'd just stepped on Hinata's shoe causing it to fall off his foot. Hinata would put up with a lot from his boyfriend, but today was an extreme amount of asshole. He scowled and crouched down, putting his shoe on and retying it. He made it to practice just before it started.

"Ow! Fuck Kageyama!" He complained, rubbing the side of his head. Kageyama had just spiked a ball into his head. The taller male didn't notice, just continued staring off into the distance. Hinata glared, then had a brilliant ~~or not~~ idea. He got back up. "Kageyama! Give me a toss!" He grinned as Kageyama sighed and got ready. "Fine." Hinata ran, moving like he was going to jump for the ball, then didn't move. He didn't jump, he smirked as the ball hit the ground, Hinata's feet never leaving the ground. "That's what you get fo-...." He trailed off as he saw Kageyama's face. His eyes were wide, his hands still in the air, trembling as they fell to his side. Pain and distrust flashed across his face quickly, before it settled on one Hinata had never seen before. A look of betrayal on his normally calm face, he looked like he was going to cry, or faint. "I-It was just a joke Kag-" He was cut off by Kageyama shooting him a glare, one that made his chest ache as the other male turned and stomped out, not giving Hinata a reply. "Hey, what's wrong with the king?" Tsukishima laughed. Kageyama didn't pay attention to him either.

"Hey Kageyama!" Hinata ran up to him after school, the taller male had been ignoring him all day. "Wanna walk home together?" He asked, a grin on his face. Kageyama didn't reply, he didn't turn his head away either. The smile slowly slid off of Hinata's face, the guilt that had settled into the pit of his stomach the entire day violently resurging and forcing it's way up his throat. "Kageyama...?" He asked quieter this time. He ignored him still, pulling headphones from his pocket. "Hey! Don't ignore me! Yell at me or something!" He grabbed Kageyama's arm, expecting him to push his hand off and give his usual reply, "Not in public, stupid" but he just shrugged him off and kept walking. Hinata stared after him, tears slowly welling up in his eyes. He'd fucked up royally earlier, and now he was going to pay the price.

-

Kageyama's heart had stopped when Hinata had let the ball drop, Hinata, who never let it fall, Hinata, who _always_ jumped, even when he was just a decoy. He hadn't jumped today though, the sound of the ball hitting the ground was still ringing in his ears, the cruel smirk on his face as he moved like he was going to. Memories of his old team flashing through his head. _"We don't need him, we don't need **you** anymore." _ He remembered the way they turned their backs on him, letting the ball drop _"Thump, thump, thump."_ He heard the ball hitting the ground, the images of his team walking away and Hinata letting it fall overlapping as he walked out of the gym.

\---That night or w/e---

Kageyama had shut his phone off, tired of the endless buzzing. He didn't want to talk to Hinata, he wanted to do homework. He had _meant_ to do his homework, but the images of his team and Hinata, the similarities flashing through his head every time he blinked, or when he looked at his jacket. Last time it had ended, it was like this. First, the ball dropping, next, the team slowly pushing him away, replacing him. Finally, he would get kicked off the team, they wouldn't acknowledge him anymore, he would be nothing, overlooked, like a small speck of dust- No, even dust got noticed, he would be erased. As Kageyama thought these things, it slowly got harder and harder for him to breathe, he swept the books off of his desk, hearing them hit the ground reminded him of the ball, again. He dropped his hands into his head as he cried, hot tears making their way down his face. He eventually passed out at his desk, sleeping there until it was time to get up.

-

Hinata had been texting Kageyama all night, his stomach hurt and he had cried several times already.

 **[Text 10:05 PM] Kagememya <3:** Hey! What's the answer for question 16 on the math quiz?

 **[Text: 10:09 PM] Kagememya <3:** Kageyama..?

 **[Text: 10:10 PM] Kagememya <3:** Please reply! I'm sorry!

 **[Text: 10:30 PM] Kagememya <3:** At least yell at me! Do something! Please!

 **[Text: 11:30 PM] Kagememya <3:** ...I have to sleep...I love you, I'll talk to you tomorrow...

 **[Text: 2:45 AM] Kagememya <3**: I can't sleep

 **[Text: 2:47 AM] Kagememya <3:** Do you hate me?

 **[Text: 2:50 AM] Kagememya <3:** Please don't hate me, I can't live without you

 **[Text: 3:30] Kagememya <3:** I'll see you at school, night!!

\--next day or w/e---

Hinata had shown up alone. Him and Kageyama always met halfway and walked together, sometimes stopping to hide behind a tree to steal a few kisses. Kageyama didn't show up today, and Hinata was extremely antsy. _"Did he get my texts? Does he hate me? Why didn't he reply? He hates me...I know it."_ He thought that all day. Kageyama was at school, but he didn't acknowledge Hinata at all. Everyone noticed it, how distant the two seemed. When Hinata was changing for practice, he tried to talk to Kageyama, only to be ignored and have the club room door slammed in his face. He broke down right then, falling to his knees and crying uncontrollably. Sugawara and Asahi tried to comfort him, but he just pushed himself into a corner curling up as he cried. Tanaka and Nishinoya had left to find Kageyama. "H-He hates m-me." Hinata gasped out. "No, I doubt that." Sugawara said softly as yelling could be heard from outside. "I don't care!" Hinata heard Kageyama yell, then there was silence. Hinata's eyes were wide. " _He...doesn't care..? About me?"_ The thought pushed it's way into Hinata's head. " _Of course he doesn't...I did something horrible it's only right...."_ He pushed himself up, wiping the tears away and grabbing his bag. "Where are you going? Asahi asked. "Home." He quickly left, not listening to their protests from behind. He couldn't stay, not while Kageyama was there. He couldn't face him knowing he hated him, that he had fucked their relationship to all hell. _  
_

-

Kageyama had heard that Hinata had left. He didn't know Hinata had continued texting him, he broke his phone. It was such a stupid thing to get so angry over, he knew it, and yet...that fear that Hinata hated him wouldn't go away, the fear that because of this stupid panic, because he couldn't take such a small joke, he could screw up the most important thing to him.

As he walked home, he found himself taking a detour to where him and Hinata usually met up. It was stupid but he kept thinking _"What if? What if he's there?"_ He stared at the ground, his heart pounding fast, his cheeks pale. He felt like crying again, like curling up into a ball right there. He looked up as he reached the bench, not surprised to find nothing. He stared at it blankly before walking into the tree's behind it, hoping his small boyfriend would be back there. He swallowed painfully as he reached the normal spot, and found Hinata asleep on the ground, Kageyama's sweater clutched to his chest. It was obvious he had been crying. "Hey.." He murmured as he crouched next to him, brushing a hand over his face and moving the hair away. "You'l get sick if you sleep here.." Hinata's face crinkled, and his eyes slowly opened. "Kage...yama?" Before Kageyama could reply, Hinata shot straight up, eyes widening. "I'm sorry! You can have your sweater back! You probably don't want me to have it since you hate me now and you probably want to break up and don't want to see me I'll leave the club I'm sorry please don't hate me!" He gasped out as tears spilled down his face. "I'm sorry!" He repeated, rubbing at his eyes as he stared at the ground. Kageyama pulled him in to a hug carefully. "I don't...hate you." He managed to get the words out without crying.

"You don't...?" Hinata's voice was quiet and shaky, still panicky. "Of course not..I was just upset and being stupid.." He grumbled as the smaller males hands slowly slid around him. It was a very uncomfortable position to hug in, but they didn't really care. "Why didn't you answer my texts then? Huh?!" Hinata questioned. "My phone stopped working." He explained, leaning out of the hug. "O-Oh...I'm sorry.." He mumbled. Kageyama brushed the tears away. "I won't do it again! I promise I'll never let a ball drop again! Please don't break up with me!" His eyes were wide. "Didn't we just go over this? I don't hate you and I'm not going to break up with you." Hinata looked away. ".....I'm sorr-" He was cut off by Kageyama smashing their lips together, their teeth clashing as he pushed him against the tree. Kageyama pulled away a few seconds later. "I love you Hinata..." He slowly turned red, as he always did when Kageyama said it. "I-I love you too..." The black haired male smirked. "Don't ever skip out on practice again, dumbass!" He gently punched Hinata's head, making him smile. "I won't!....walk me home?" He get a small nod as Kageyama pulled him up. They walked home together, hand in hand with stupid grins on their faces, stopping occasionally to steal a few kisses.


End file.
